


Jaime’s Disability (and how Cersei and Brienne react to it) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ableism, Amputation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Analysis, Disability, Essays, F/M, Meta, Nonfiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, thatotherjaimeshipaswellwhichiwillnottagoutofcourtesy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: In which I meta-ed and spent a reasonable amount of words comparing how Jaime's disability affects his relationships with both Brienne and Cersei.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: janie_tangerine's Jamie/Brienne Meta Series [PODFIC] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577017
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Jaime’s Disability (and how Cersei and Brienne react to it) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [analise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jaime’s Disability (and how Cersei and Brienne react to it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925273) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta/10%20Jaime%e2%80%99s%20Disability%20\(and%20how%20Cersei%20and%20Brienne%20react%20to%20it\).mp3) | 21:52 | 15.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Zip](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/Game%20of%20Thrones/Jainie%20Tangerine's%20JamieBrienne%20Meta.zip) | 6:27:02 | 268 MB  
  
### Music

 _Goodbye Brother_ & _Light of the Seven_ by Ramin Djawadi

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
